madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:El Zilcho
Could you make it a rule not to harass other users? Because that's why the old one FAILS. Also, it won't let me make an account. Can you fix it? 71.9.79.196 Alright I'm from the original wiki. 1: That rule would only work if the sysop was willing to hand out warnings and bans when needed. The original sysop was too soft, that was why it didn't work. 2: The old one failed because the scribblewiki server shut down. 3: I can't see why you couldn't create one, it didn't let me have any spaces in my name though. 4: The only harassment on the old wiki happened to nubs and fags who deserved it. There were a lot of them, because the sysop was too soft. 5: Even if you have no account, still sign on talk pages by pressing the "~" button three times after you're comment. I've already done it for you. Also, I've been meaning to ask, there this nub who's been doing a lot of vandalizing. The wiki does not need this, especially since it was just created. I think we should make a rule to only let users edit pages, to counter-attack IP vandalism. That way, it would be easier to ban spammers. Hopefully you are not like the original sysop. Thanks! Also, I friend of mine, Guy, is trying to make an account but he has the same problem as the above IP. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hello Well, since I was on the old wiki, I helped a little. Can you perhaps make me an admin so I can show some fellow new users or old wiki users from the other one? TehEpicGuy TehEpicGuy, you're now an admin. Thanks for the PM in NG :) But I can't create a new account :( Because it keeps saying something about they can't create the account at this time O_O User:ATP from the old Madnesswiki Don't know about the account problem. I can't fix it but I am sure its temporary. I'll work on it Alright, it's nice your making everyone sysops, but for now we'll just have four sysops. No more until at least 50 decent members join. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Personal Avy I have made you an avatar here: If you dun liek it, I can change it if you want. -TehEpicGuy Hay you didn't make that! It's from Hunt of the Shoopacabra! — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Your Avy Tbh, I cant make your avatar liek with the gun holding thing, I first need to have an animation with a scene liek that, ex. Hunt of the Shoopacabra. TehEpicGuy' And btw, I don't have my 360 hooked up, but add me its zimman88, I will be getting a new account. TehEpicGuy' Then could you make one with no gun then. I don't "make" them. TehEpicGuy' AK-101 Contrary to what some nubs reckon, the "AK-101" is in fact an M16. This was discussed on the old wiki and it was agreed it was an M16, not a fucken AK101. Do you mind if I delete the page and merge with M16? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Correction: AK-'''107' not 101. ATP No ATP it's neither of them, it's an M16. And make an account. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk HAY BILL Hay when's ya birthday? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hay, I'm back! In answer to your question, you just missed my Birthday, it was on the 20th of November. El Zilcho Damnit I missed it! Oh well, here I got you an Xbox 360. OLOLOLOL :P — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk